Challenges For Forums
by Meow is Back From the Dead
Summary: My book of challenges for the wonderful forums I am in. I do not own warriors, but the characters are mine (Mostly).
1. Betrayal

Betrayal

Sweetsong purred, wrapping her long ginger tail around her swollen belly. She sat in the sunshine outside of the BeachClan nursery, enjoying the clear skies and gentle breeze. Her mate, Splashwater, came over and sat down next to her.

"Hello love," he said, a charming air in his voice. Sweetsong loved that about him. "I know the kits are due in two moons, but should we come up with names?"

"Well, we really should wait until they are born, I don't want to name them something that won't suit them," she murmured thoughtfully. One of the she-cat warriors, Poppyshadow, walked over to where the happy couple was sitting.

"Splashwater? I picked you to go on patrol, we are hunting today," she meowed. His eyes glinted with… Happiness? Sweetsong tried hard not to hiss, but instead wished her so called "mate" good luck. She was no mousebrain, she knew that they loved each other. She walked over to her nephew, Heronpaw.

"Heronpaw, I need you to spy on Splashwater, and the foxheart called Poppyshadow." She hissed as she said the last part of the sentence. The apprentice stared at Sweetsong with wide eyes, then finally nodded. He slinked off into the forest bordering camp.

* * *

"Yes, they are mates in secret, hiding from their other mates. Sweetsong hissed, her heart heavy with betrayal. Poppyshadow also had a mate she was lying to, Blizzardheart. Sweetsong walked back to the nursery, her spirits crushed.

* * *

Sweetsong stared lovingly at her newborn kits, two she's and a tom. Splashwater looked at them, sadness and worry filled his large blue eyes.

"I know what you did, I won't forgive you, I do not think of you as the father, neither will they," she growled.

"I-I'm sorry," his head hung low in shame. She gave him a withering glare.

"My kits no longer have a father. Get out. I will never forgive your betrayal."

 **A/N-Hello! This is my first challenge for the wonderful forum I'm in, NightClan, made by Jaystar of NightClan! I hope I fit the theme "Betrayal" well enough. I don't know if I have to, but I'm putting character descriptions.**

 **Sweetsong-White she with ginger patches and a long, fluffy tail. She has brilliant amber eyes**

 **Splashwater-Black tom with white patches, large shoulders, and blue eyes**

 **Poppyshadow-Tortoiseshell she with yellow eyes and large tufted ears.**

 **Blizzardheart-** **(I know I only mentioned him once, but oh well)** **Large fluffy white tom with dark gray eyes**

 **So, that's all! Have a pawsome day!**

 **-MeOw MiX oUt**


	2. Prophecy

The Prophecy

Ravenwing drank the icy cold water from the Moonpool. She laid down on the cool stone, front paws just barely grazing the water, tail at her side. She let out a rattling sigh, this would be her last time visting this cavern. She was retiring in a quarter moon, and her apprentice would take over. She closed her large gray eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The old medicine cat stood on a moor, not unlike WindClan territory, her home. The moon sat just on the horizon, large and bright. The odd thing about the moon, besides the fact it was giant, was that the silhouette of a cat's head was shadowed on it. A chilling voice swept over the silent prairie, along with a harsh breeze.

" _The cat of the moon will help you in times of need,"_ the feminine voice whispered. Ravenwing had been through many prophecies, and she assumed that the destined cat's name would have "moon" in it. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and hiked back to WindClan, her home.

* * *

Littlesong sat in a crammed leader's den. She looked over to her wide-eyed sister, Silentmoon, who too was very confused.

"Okay, explain again," Silentmoon said, blinking her wide gray-and-blue eyes, shaking her white tabby pelt.

"Please do, and why was I brought in here?!" Littlesong meowed, her eyes swimming with confusion.

"Well…" her leader, Lynxstar, said. "Okay, Ravenwing got a prophecy that said the cat of the moon will help us or something, and Silentmoon is the only cat in the clan with moon in her name. Littlesong, you are here because you are her sister, and the deputy, and I want you to help her, and make sure she makes the right choices."

"Gah, that's not the prophecy!" Ravenwing growled, showing her yellowed teeth. "It's 'the cat of the moon will help you in times of need'!"

"Ya, that's what it was… Whoops…" Lynxstar muttered. He shook out his pale gray fur, and promptly walked out of his drafty den.

"I guess that's our que to leave, Littlesong," Silentmoon meowed, beginning to exit the den under the Tallrock.

"Hey, Silentmoon?" Littlesong asked, her voice playful.

"Ya?" the silver she said, puzzled.

"Can you use your prophecy powers to help the hunting patrols?" she answered, her eyes bright. "I want you to lead a patrol, hunt, think about what Lynxstar said." Silentmoon gracefully nodded her head, and went off to pick some cats to come hunt. Littlesong padded up to the top of the Tallrock, looked over the WindClan camp, and started to call patrols. When she was done, she walked to some nests, small dips in the ground, filled with moss and feathers, and curled into one. She stared at the open sky, listened to the soft breeze, and soon fell into a calm sleep.

* * *

Littlesong woke up to a paw harshly prodding her side. She growled, clearly annoyed.

"Littlesong, wake up, quick! Your sister is running away from camp!" a young voice said urgently. Littlesong opened her big green eyes to find one of the apprentices, Flashpaw, standing over her. She quickly realized that she had assigned him to watch the camp.

"Okay, let's go!" She took off, her paws barely touching the ground as she followed the young tom to where Silentmoon was. Not paying attention, only thinking about what her beloved sister was up to, she ran into a boulder. Pain danced through her skin, and trickles of blood flowed from her cuts as she shook out her pelt and kept running.

Finally, she saw a small, petite shape pelting like a hare in the distance. Silentmoon was almost at the edge of the WindClan boundary, what was beyond that sent marker, Littlesong didn't know. The small shape collapsed, probably from exhaustion, and Littlesong and Flashpaw ran faster. Flashpaw gently approached the winded she, obediently standing next to her.

"Sister, why are you out here, what are you doing?!" Littlesong asked, her gentle voice full of concern.

"T-the p-p-prophecy…." Silentmoon said in a shaky voice, eyes closed. "I-I just couldn't handle h-having the weight a-a clan on my sh-shoulders…." She stared at the sky for a moment, then struggled to her feet, and without looking back, walked over the border into the unknown. Littlesong didn't mourn that her sister had left, she was happy that Silentmoon had made her own choice. On the walk through the moor back to camp, Flashpaw and Littlesong said nothing, confined to their own thoughts. The only thing going through her mind was ' _Goodbye sister, I will never forget you…'_

* * *

Several moons after the fiasco with her sister, Lynxstar had lost his final life to greencough. Ravenwing retired to the elders den, finally getting some peace and quiet, while Littlestar's younger sister, Heatherfern, had become the full-time medicine cat. Now, Littlestar stood on the Tallrock, giving two apprentices their full name.

"Havenpaw, by the powers of StarClan, from this day forward, your new name will be Havenfire. StarClan honors your fighting spirit and bravery." The new warrior stepped forward and touched noses with the leader.

"Flashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code as long as you live?" The excited tom didn't speak, only nodded vigorously.

"Then Flashpaw, by the powers of StarClan, from this day forward, your new name will be Flashheart. StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty." They touched noses, and the clan started to chant.

"Havenfire, Flashheart! Havenfire, Flashheart! Havenfire, Flashheart!" The young siblings hopped of the rock and went to chat. Suddenly, a patrol ran into camp.

"Littlestar, there is a kittypet at the border! She claims the cats of the stars sent her!" the warrior meowed.

"Did she say her name?" the leader said calmly.

"She says her name is Moon."

 **A/N-DUN DUN DUN! I've been working on this all week when I got the chance! Now, it is done. Humm, 100 words over the minimum, cool! Well, 112 words over the minimum to be exact! This was fun to write, but in the beginning, I struggled to find a good plot… In the end I did! Oh, and no, the kittypet at the end is NOT Silentmoon. Silentmoon wasn't acctually the cat of the prophecy, the other cat was. Time for OC descriptions!**

 **Littlesong/star-Small black she with faint black tabby stripes and green eyes**

 **Silentmoon-Petite white she with faint silver tabby stripes and amber eyes**

 **Ravenwing-Dark grey she with grey eyes**

 **Lynxstar-Longfurred gray tabby tom with ear tufts**

 **Flashpaw/heart-Golden tabby tom with orange paws**

 **Havenfire-Red tabby she with big golden patches**

 **Moon (AKA-Kittypet)-White she with black tail and ears**

 **Hazelfern-Brown tabby she with green eyes**

 **That's all! I hope your day is totes my goats pawsome!**

 **-Meeow Miks Owt!**


	3. Swift Death

Poem For Swiftpaw

I wanted to prove that I could do well,

'Cause at the moment, I had nothing to sell.

Me and Brightpaw, we had a plan.

Our courage is what we would show the clan.

We will kill the creatures at Snake Rocks.

Was it wolves, bears, or perhaps hawks?

We rushed to the scene, eager to fight,

I was ready to show I could do something right.

We were not met with bears, but snarling dogs!

I tried to run, tried to hide,

But I had to protect Brightpaw, who was clinging to the dog's hide.

I clawed and hissed at the beast,

He too fought, cutting no slack, at the least.

I felt my life ebbing, slipping away,

Memories rushed past, quick as kit's play.

As soon as the pain came, it faded.

There in StarClan, my family waited.

My death was silly, way too soon.

Now I am a star, sitting next to the moon.


	4. Accident

Challenge for Bright Lights – Royals

* * *

Juniperpaw slunk through the dark apprentice's den, hoping not to wake anyone up. If she failed at being quiet, she would be caught, and this mistake would be added to the looooong list of mistakes made by the rest of her family.

For as long as anyone could trace back, every cat on her mom's side of the family had a fatal flaw, or made an error that would be shamed upon for moons to come. Juniperpaw was expected to ruin her precious clan in some way, causing her to be teased and frowned upon endlessly, more than she already was. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't erase the plague that her family had passed down to her. The only thing she wanted was to restore her family name, and become leader. Tonight, she hoped to at least help her image by restocking the kill pile when she should be sleeping.

She elegantly hopped over a twig, and rushed out of the den. A watery moon crept higher in the sky, worrying Juniperpaw that she wouldn't have enough time. As soon as she passed the reed wall that surrounded BayClan, she checked the air for any sign of prey. Soon, she spotted an innocent vole nibbling on a speck of bark, and dropped into the hunter's crouch she had been perfecting during her night training sessions with her friend.

Every crescent moon, Juniperpaw and Burnpaw would sneak to the Moon Clearing, a peaceful meadow, to train at the dead of night. Burnpaw was much older than her, and was teaching the young she all he knew to help her achive her goal of becoming leader.

Juniperpaw slithered towards the unsuspecting vole, until she heard the harsh crack of a twig fill the air. Her ebony fur puffed up twice its size, and she unsheathed small claws, then spun around to find Finchpaw.  
Finchpaw was the quietest, shyest cat in all four clans. When spoken to, her first instinct was to cower back and hiss a small bit. What was a shy medicine apprentice doing out here?  
"Juniperpaw, why are you out here? Are you telling StreamClan about the battle we are planning? Or LakeClan about the prey we stole?" she asked with scared amber eyes.

"Wait, we stole LakeClan's prey?! But no, I'm just hunting, what can I mess up out here?!" Juniperpaw said, hostility filling her voice.

"Well, you can lead a fox back to camp, bring the elders poisoned crow-food, catch prey over the border and get the other clans breathing down our necks…" She stopped when she saw Juniperpaw's withering glare. "Uh, well, I will just leave you to go, hunting…. Gotta go!" Finchpaw squeaked, running off into the cool night.

* * *

"The first hints of dawn were just poking out from behind the trees as Juniper trudged back to the quiet camp, juggling a few scraps of prey in her jaws. Night hunting had been epicly unsucsessful, and she only managed to catch a few small mice. The black she-cat begrudgedly tossed the morsels into the prey heap. She sulked back into the apprentice den, head hung low, fur tangled in an unruly mess. She could hear fain whispering as she sunk into sleep.

"Look at the accident kitten, she's a mess!"

"What will her slip-up be, maybe like her mom's, when she had kits with a rouge, who killed half of the apprentices!"  
"Or maybe her grandmother, when she led a hoard of badgers back to camp!"

* * *

"JUIPERPAW, UP, NOW!" That is what Juniperpaw always woke up to, the cold yowl of her mentor, Shiverfrost. She raked her sandpapery tounge through her thick fur in a fruitless effort to clear it of bits of twigs and leaves. She stood, blinking away the blur of light, and raced to her tabby mentor.

"Why do you look like you rolled in a pile of rat-dung? Oh wait, that's always how you look!" Shiverfrost insulted. This caused a few turned heads and some harsh snickers. Juniperpaw saw Burnpaw looking at her with a worried gaze. Before she could tell him that she was fine, her mentor shoved her to the edge of camp for training.

* * *

"Uh, Juniperpaw? Are you up for a night training still? Today was pretty harsh…" Burnpaw questioned through a mouthful of hare.

"Sure, but can we do it by the bay?" He nodded his ginger head. She stood to go see if she could take another nap. As she walked off, she called back to her friend. "Oh, Burnpaw? Today wasn't harsh, it was easy…."

* * *

The ginger tom and black she stood at the edge of a raging bay, the tide thwaping against the sand.

"Burnpaw, I'm about to do something that you will not like, but you can't stop me..." Shame crept into the young she's voice and Burnpaw's eyes became swamped with worry. Without a word, she flung herself into the rushing current. She could hear Burnpaw's faint yowls, but she did nothing. Her dark fur became waterlogged, and her lungs hurt from the lack of air, but she just kept drifting along in the salty water. Her vision became dark as she sank into the wet oblivion, her watery grave...

* * *

A/N - Wow, that was harsh. I actually started crying while I wrote the last paragraph... I became too attached to them lol. Hope you approve! 


	5. Nine Lives

Bright Lights Challenge – To Become a Leader (Word Count – 1126)

* * *

Owlleap cautiously padded up to the Star River, where she would receive her nine lives from StarClan.

"Owlst- I mean Owlleap, what are you waiting for? Go receive your title!" her loyal medicine cat, Ebonylight, encouraged. The soon-to-be-leader looked at the glittering stream with a hint of fear and worry in her eyes.

"I don't know if I'm ready to see nine cats I lost…" The short munchkin she looked at Ebonylight, and saw a harsh fire in her amber eyes.

"If you don't get these lives, you will never lead LostClan, and they will be sent into chaos! Think of the cats that are living now! Suck up your fear, go!" she said, pushing the white and brown deputy into the water. A soggy Owlleap sent the black she an annoyed glare, but drank from the water anyway. Ebonylight was happy she made her point, and drank the liquid too.

Owlleap appeared on a cool moor, wind rushing past her folded ears. In the blink of an eye, all of the LostClan ancestors rose before her. She looked at Ebonylight for help, only to be nudged towards the starry clan, the opposite way she wanted to go. The first cat stepped forward, a glittering white she with a bobbed tail that matched Owlleap's.

"Hello Tinyleg, I see you have grown!" Owlleap was surprised to hear her old name that referred to her short legs. "You may not remember me, but I am Palestep, the elder you used to go to for comfort. Owlleap, I give you this life for reassurance. Use it to sooth your clanmates in hard times." When the old she pressed her nose to Owlleap's, a rush of warmth coursed through her. She could taste the sweet tang of honey in her mouth. She felt confident she could face all her lost friends. As soon as it started, it was gone, and the next cat was ready to give a life.

"Hello Tiny," a rough voice grumbled. She recognized Beechpatch's unkept pelt. Her dad! She scrambled to nuzzle him, but he side-stepped. "I give you this life for suspicion, use it to keep out the bad, and find it." His rough nose bumped hers, and a cold fire ran through her. Then, the next cat was up.

"Hello Owlleap, no time for chat…" a pretty golden she said. "I give you this life for a mother's love, use it to fight for all kits like LionClan." Owlleap didn't expect the rush of searing pain that flashed through her veins. She felt the love that compelled mothers to do the things they did.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Rushkit and Starlingkit…" She whispered to the queen as the next life-giver approached.

She saw the ginger tabby that had alerted the clan at the cost of his life. "We meet again, just in better circumstances," Russettail purred. She licked her brother's head as her spoke the life he had to give. "This life is for speed, use it to get to your clanmates when needed." Energy shot through the small leader, taking her by surprise. At that moment, all she wanted to do was run, run, run.

"Bark, hello!" Owlleap called, excited to see the old brown tabby.

"Hello. I bestow the life of fast-thinking. Use it to get you and other out of tight situations." The two nosed touched, and she felt a few quick burst of fire in her stomach as he padded away. Before the next life could be given, Ebonylight stepped up.

"More than half way there! Four more to go! Your doing great!" she whispered.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling these last four cats are going to hurt me the most," the dappled she said, worry apparent in her voice.

* * *

A rush of warm wind ruffled Owlleap's coat as a thick-furred black cat stepped up. She was overjoyed to see he too had short, stubby legs like her.

"Hello young one, I am Raven Wing, the first clan cat to have short legs like you. I give you this life for determination, to help you power through your disadvantages." Owlleap politely stepped forward and bumped her nose to his. Raging fires inside her took her by surprise, and she stumbled backwards a bit. She was not ready to recive the next life, but a small cat pranced up anyway.

"Tinyleg! I knew you could become leader!" the young, apprentice-aged kit mewed happily. Her heart clenched in grief as she saw the young cat.

"I'm sorry my plan failed, and you fell off the monster, Echopaw," the soon to be leader said, her head hung low.

"It's okay," the young cat purred. "With this life comes trust. Trust your clanmates to make the right choices." They pressed noses, big to small, as a rush of confidence in others flowed through her veins.

"You trusted me too much, it killed you!" Owlleap said wide-eyed. The little tabby rushed back into the cluster of starry cats before Owlleap's comment was heard. The young leader gasped as the next cat starry anscestor strode to her.

"C-C-Cloudstar! Your back so soon!" she cried at the sight of her beloved former leader. "I don't know if I can lead this clan without you! Please help me! Ple-" The fluffy white tom shushed the blubbering she with the flick of a tail.

"Hush, stop acting like a kit," the star-flecked tom said. "Now, I grant this life of sympathy so you can help a cat get through tough times. Use it wisely." The leader and deputy tapped noses, and tenderness covered her like a soothing blanket. In a moment, that comfort was gone. She spotted the ninth and final life-giver padding forward. The sight of this dead friend made her double take. She was speechless.

"Hello little miss 'I will never be as good as Waspear', look at you know! Your practicly better than me!" the handsome tabby purred. He softened at her shocked expression. "Hey, I know you are scared, but you can do it! Now, this final life is for confidence, have as much in yourself as you do your clanmates." For the ninth time that night, two nosed were pressed together, and warmth passed through her.

"Owlstar! Owlstar! Owlstar! Owlstar!" A chorus of voices, none the same, called the name over and over. Owlstar was shocked, they were calling _her_ name, _she_ was the leader. The chanting stopped, all too soon. Before she could thank any of them, or say goodbye, they all faded away, and she woke up.

"Cmon Tinyleg, no, wait, Owlleap, waaaait, Owlstar! Let's go home, to our clan, to _your_ clan," Ebonylight purred as they walked back to LostClan.

* * *

 **Owlstar's Story/Description – A white she with patches of different shades of brown. She has short legs, folded ears, and a bobbed tail. She was always teased for her odd features. Her original name was Tinyleg before she became deputy, and changed her name**

 **Here is a list of everyone who gave a life, why they were important, and why they gave that life.**

Life One – Reassurance – Palestep – She gave this life because she was Owlstar's favorite elder to go to when she needed comfort after a cat had teased her.

Life Two – Suspicion – Beechpatch – He was suspicious of Owlstar's mom because of Owlstar's odd look. He though she had had kits with another tom.

Life Three – Mother's Love – Sweetcloud – She was a fiercely protective mother, and had two kits, Rushkit and Starlingkit. They snuck out of camp, and Owlleap was sent to find them, and she found them being attacked by a fox. Owlstar wasn't able to save them.

Life Four – Speed – Russettail – Her brother, and was was spying on the other clan when he heard they were sending a raid party. He ran to LostClan, but one of the FoundClan warriors badly wounded him. By the time he alerted LostClan, he was dead.

Life Five – Fast-Thinking – Bark – When she was forced to fend off the fox alone after finding Sweetcloud's kits, this loner heard her, and came to help her. He made a quick decision of jumping on its back and raming it into a tree. He died in the battle, and was sent to StarClan

Life Six – Determination – Raven Wing – The first clan cat to have the odd short leg gene. He powered through it, and became a wonderful leader.

Life Seven – Trust – Echopaw – Echopaw and Owlstar had gotten lost on the way to a gathering, and tried to hop on a monster to get back quicker. Echopaw fell off and was crushed by one L

Life Eight – Sympathy – Cloudstar – He had always felt bad for Owlstar when she was teased, so he was always extra nice to her. Also, he was her leader, that is self explanatory.

Life Nine – Confidence – Waspear – He was the former deputy, and helped her learn when she had a hard time. He made her more confident, and she was devastated when he passed.


	6. Goodbye

**Bright Lights – Goodbye (Drabble, 100 Words)**

Momma said we were leaving one night.

It was cold, snowy, and harsh out.

The wind bit at my pelt, I wanted to go home.

Stonekit and Mistkit trudged on, I was carried.

"Momma, lets rest," we cried.

I was set down, we stopped our trek

I laid down in the snow, shivering.

I couldn't keep going, my energy was sapped

I closed my blue eyes, my fur covered in snow

I felt my life ebbing, slipping away.

Starry cats came to take me away.

Goodbye momma, bye brother and sister.

I had to go, I couldn't stay…

I'm sorry…


	7. Thunderpath

Bright Lights – Trail of Lightning (310 Words)

* * *

Hiddenpaw stared at the smelly strip of greasy black stone. His pink nose wrinkled at the aroma that wafted from it.

"C'mon Hiddenpaw, it's just the Thunderpath! Nothing to be afraid of!" His naïve sister, Cloverpaw, mewed happily. He took a moment to consider all of the things that could go wrong, the ways he could get hurt. He saw the overjoyed look on his calico sister's face, and pushed them all aside. He put a tentive white paw on the warm, rocky path. A massive, red monster with rough black paws, and a clear face whizzed past. He could feel the cool wind rush through his whiskers.

"Hiddenpaw, you can only cross when I give the go signal," his mentor, Ivyfrost purred, her golden eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Cloverpaw, we will go first, so your doubtful brother can see what to do," a golden tom, Tangleroot, stated. "Okay, get ready…" Cloverpaw and Tangleroot tensed, powerful muscles rippling under the mentor's fur. "Go!" They raced across, their paws barely touching the ground as they ran.

"We made it!" Cloverpaw's sweet voice called from the other side.

"I'm ready when you give the signal," he told his mentor. She nodded. He stood t the very edge, braced and ready to dart. Energy surged through him, and he was anxious to move.

"Go! Run!" she yowled. Adrenalin pulsed in his veins as he ran. He could feel warm rock under his paw pads. Intoxicating fumes filled his lungs, but he powered on. Before he knew it, he had tumbled onto the soft comfort of grass. He stumbled to is paws, dizzy and dazed.

"Whoa…" was the only thing he managed to say. He blinked his blue eyes. Cloverpaw looked at him, ecstatic that he had enjoyed it.

"I know right?" the calico giggled as they followed their mentors to the next Thunderpath.


	8. Misfit

Bright Lights – Misfit (Word Count – 932)

* * *

It was a lazy day in CloudClan camp. Everyone was making attempts at staying out of the scorching sun. Cats were snoozing under the shade of the Great Tree, apprentices were pampering elders with water and tick-cleaning. Only one patrol was out, fetching prey. Even the normally alert deputy, Budspot, was sitting outside the warriors den, half watching everyone, half resting. Little did poor Budspot know, she was going to have to pay attention today more than ever.

Snakepaw was lapping up warm, brackish water from a small pool in the medicine cat den. He hated the feel against his sandpaper tongue, but in this heat, it was the best he could get.

"Snakepaw! Come tick-check Fallowpelt's tail! She said she could feel them, but not reach them!" his mentor, Honeyheart, called. Snakepaw let out a moan, but trudged to where the old she-cat was laying. Fallowpelt couldn't reach her tail because it was partially amputated when she was younger, and only half of her tail remained. He let out a small growl, but that was interrupted by the shriek of a kit. A shriek of pure terror.

Budspot's green eyes shot open at Bramblekit's cry. Her long legs powered her over to when he was. The fluffy brown kit was hissing and spitting at a strange ginger tom. She gently picked up the terrified kit by the scruff, and shot the stranger a harsh glare. She walked over to Blacktail, Bramblekit's mom, and lightly set him down. The queen gave her a nod of thanks as she soothed her kit. She walked over to when the loner was sitting.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" the cream she spat. He looked at her with lazy green eyes.

"Hello beautiful, I'm Randy. I'm here to join your cult," he said, licking a paw and running it over his head. Budspot took a double take at the 'beautiful' comment.

"It's not a cult, it a clan! And why do you want to join?" she growled, slowly unsheathing gleaming claws.

"Clan, cult, all the same. I want to join to help out. One extra cult- I mean clan member, couldn't hurt, right?" he meowed.

"Hm, I'll have to check with our leader, Aspenstar, to see if you can join…" she said. "Now, I am assigning to guards to watch you. Try to escape, and they will be at your throat in seconds. Swiftstrike, Leafblaze, come. Bring him over to that bush." she commanded, gesturing to a small spice leaf bush. The two warriors obediently carried out the task. She walked with dignity over to her leader.

"Aspenst-" Budspot began, but Aspenstar cut her off.

"Come to my den, we can talk in privacy there." They padded to the small den under the Great Tree in the center of camp.

"What will we do about Randy?" Budspot inquired. Aspenstar took a moment to think, then spoke.

"I cannot let this flirtatious charmer into our clan. He will never learn the clan ways because he does not care or listen. We know nothing about him, or what his intentions are," The silver she stated firmly. "Now, go tell him that." Budspot nodded. The weight of that decision had just been lifted up from her shoulders. She stood, wriggled through the root exit of the den, and strode over to where Swiftstrike and Leafblaze diligently watched the fire-colored tom.

"Randy, the decision has been made. You will leave out clan, and never come back. If you are seen on out territiory again, you will be killed imedietly. Go," she stated. He cocked his head.

"But, I thought we had something going between us, love. My brains, your beauty, it would have been great," he purred, trying to sway her choice. She gave him a killing glare, and he knew not to get on her bad side. He promptly stood, and walked out, never looking behind him.

* * *

(The Next Gathering)

* * *

Four leaders stood on large boulders, moonlight falling on their pelts. The leader of FogClan opened his jaws to speak.

"Prey has been very, very good now that we have a wonderful new hunter in out clan. Randy decided to join us, and he is now Blazestep!" Pantherstar boomed. Cats began to chant the former loner's new name. All the while, Budspot seethed in anger, growling lightly. Randy saw her unhappy look, and she could see his teasing expression. Suddenly, the clearing went dark, black storm clouds had covered the moon.

"StarClan is unhappy! Attack!" somecat in the crowd yowled. Claws flew and jaws snapped as the battle raged. Budspot felt teeth sink into her ear, and se spun around to see Randy's gleaming blue eyes.

"You should have let me into your clan, we wouldn't be standing here now. We could have become mates, friends, not enimies! But no, you threw it away! Now, I get my revenge!" he spat, leaping onto her back. Suddenly, his claws were ripped from her tabby pelt, and she saw Aspenstar pinning him down.

"We need to get rid of him, will you do the honors?" the leader asked. Budspot happily nodded, and sunk her teeth into his exposed throat. His yowl was abruptly cut off, and he became limp. His eyes glazed over, and life fled from his body. In that moment, the moon returned, shedding light on the battlefield. Cats stopped fighting, and the Gathering began to start up again.

Did Budspot feel bad for what she did? No. Would she miss him? Not at all. The misfit was gone, and that was all that mattered.


	9. Start Again

Bright Lights – Start Again (Word Count – 985)

* * *

Honeyfern stared at Berrynose in bewilderment. Her brain was trying to process what he had just told her.

"So, you're saying I can have another life? Just like Cinderpelt? I mean, Cinderheart had all kinds of problems because of that!" she meowed.

"Well love, back then, StarClan couldn't make it so the new cat had no memories of their past life, but now, it's possible! Honeyfern, I want to give you another shot at happiness, the life you never had." The cream tom's eyes were filled with compassion. "Even if that means you wont be back in StarClan for a long time…"

"Berrynose, I want to stay with you! In StarClan!" she purred, pressing up against the starry tom. He closed his amber eyes, and a warm mist began to close around Honeyfern. She could hear him muttering, and could just make out the words.

"I give you this life for second chances. Use it to live and be happy once more…" When the muttering ceased, blinding light flashed in her eyes, along with all her memories, starting with her death, and going back up to when she was born.

"Honeykit, wake up!" a small voice called. The golden brown tabby kit blinked open big blue eyes, and spotted her brother, Adderkit, standing before her. She had never noticed how much bigger he was than her before, with large white paws, and a short tan pelt. She scrambled to her dainty paws, and stared at her brother.

"What do you want? I was having a nice dream!" she spat, feebly hissing.

"Whoa, calm down! I just wanted to tell you that Applepaw and Bumblepaw are having their warrior ceremonies! Mom's out of the den, and we can sneak out and watch!" he said, eyes bright. Honeykit didn't want to get in trouble, but she wanted to see the ceremony.

"Okay, but if we get caught, it's your fault! Race you!" she called, darting out of the nursery. She spotted a small bush that would make perfect cover as they watched. Adderkit was right on her tail. She dove into the bush, using a paw to clear away some leaves, allowing her to see what was happening. Her brother scrambled in seconds later.

"Then, bye the powers of StarClan, I give you these names. Applepaw, you are now Appleflash, and Bumblepaw is Bumblestrike. We honor your determination and eagerness," a large black tom, Ravenstar, pronounced. He dipped his massive head. "Clan dismissed."

"Quick, we need to get back to the nursery before Hollypelt gets back! Race you!" he meowed. Honeykit took an early lead, but she felt a strong tug on her tail. She tripped over her paws, and as she fell, saw Adderkit racing past, an evil, laughing glint in his green eyes. She let out a weak hiss as she struggled to her paws.

"Honeykit? Why are you out here? You shouldn't be out at night!" meowed a deep voice. She shrunk back when she saw her father, Emberfoot, walking to her. "Go, back to the nursery, now. We will deal with your punishment later," he growled. She trudged back to the den, head hung low in shame. She saw Adderkit being pampered by Hollypelt, and mentally hissed. She felt hot stares burning into her back as she curled up in her nest. As she drifted into a rocky sleep, she heard a rich voice.

"Beware the adder, Honeyfern. It killed you before, it will kill you again." From that day on, she was scared of her brother, Adderkit.

* * *

(Many Moons Later)

* * *

"Okay Snowpaw, this is your final assessment. To pass, you need to catch three mice, a bird, two hare, two squirrels, and a vole. Go!" the fluffy tom nodded, then ran off into the ThunderClan woods. Honeycloud settled down on a rock, watching her apprentice stalk a robin. He wiggled his furry haunches, but before she could see him make the catch, a tan face appeared in her vision. She jerked back at the face of her brother, Adderscale.

"Hey, Honeycloud, follow me! I found this really cool rock in the forest, and I want to see if you can tell me what it is. I have no clue," he said cheerily, the sweetness in his purr entirely fake, but Honeycloud played along. She followed him into the depths of the forest, where a glistening rock lay. She was truly puzzled, so forgot about her evil brother, and padded up to sniff it. She was snapped back to cruel reality when claws raked down her back. She spun around to face him, and battle properly.

"You always knew I was poison on the inside," he growled. "I know you want to tell someone. I can't let you do that Honeycloud, or should I say, Honeyfern?" he sneered. Images of a foreign life passed by, but one that flashed again and again was the one of a she-cat being killed by a snake. She shook off the memories, and focused on her brother.

"You're the adder the StarClan cat told me about. I need to get rid of you!" she hissed, leaping at her brother, raking her claws down his face. He just chuckled darkly.

"I'll have to exterminate you then," he meowed, leaping for her throat. She clawed his white belly, and he clawed her paws, making her unstable. He pinned her easily, and leaned to clamp his jaws on her throat, but she just kicked at his belly. Teeth hit her throat, claws hit his heart, and they tumbled to the ground, heaving.

"This time, I got rid of the adder… forever…" she rasped. Her soul left her body, making its way to StarClan, and Adderscale's went to the Dark Forest. Honeyfern and Honeycloud split, going there separate ways. Honeyfern reunited with Berrynose, and Honeycloud went to roam. Honeyfern was happy she had gotten a do-over, a chance to start again.


End file.
